One Last Glance
by pheobeobia
Summary: So she was a bad girl and he was a good guy. She could change. She was sick of her reputation anyway. You can't fight these things. T just in case.
1. Bold and Beautiful

I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

A/N: A pairing I never really thought about until I was searching and realized there is NO fanfic about them here. Thought I might start it along (hopefully).

Boredly stirring her decaf mocha coffee, Santana felt hollow. What was wrong with her romantic drive? Really what was it that made her so territorial when it came to _Puck_? She shuddered just thinking about him. She didn't enjoy being with him that much, she enjoyed deflowering Finn much more and that was with a virgin! Matt and Mike were too…so-so. Kurt was gay, Artie was with Tina (and she did _not_ have those kinds of feelings for him) and no way she would go out with any of the other Neanderthal jocks in school. College boys were still asses and nerds freaked her out. Finn was the closest she had ever gotten to feeling anything and she didn't even want to be with him. An arm around her shoulder brought Santana back to reality. She tensed as she turned around. She let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a boy.

It was just Quinn, being her usual comforting self.

"Hey, Santana, I've noticed that you aren't really yourself lately," Quinn said as she sat in the seat across from Santana.

"Yeah," Santana said numbly. Quinn raised her eyebrows, a way of urging Santana to continue.

"Fine. It's just…I've tried so many guys and none feel right. Like even for a high school level relationship. I sleep around so much…all I am is a female Puck," Santana said distastefully. Quinn's mouth parted in shock and then set in strong determination and disappointment.

"You couldn't be more wrong! You don't drink and you don't cheat and you don't date older men. Puck dates cougars," Quinn ranted. _I don't date older men_, Santana's mind repeated. Quinn and Puck had never worked out and Quinn was waiting for her chance to win Finn back.

"Yeah," Santana said listlessly.

"Santana, you'll find a guy who likes you more for then just a good time, trust me," Quinn said and smiled. Then she patted Santana's hand and left the coffee shop.

In Glee the next day Santana sat in front. She sat cross legged and placed her chin in her cupped hand. Puck caught her gaze and she scowled at him, silencing any of his requests. Matt and Mike got her cold demeanor and sat away from her. This week their assignment was to find a song that showed their change from last year. Mr. Schue had gotten crazy with emotion since they sang To Sir With Love last year. Rachel had gone yesterday singing I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis. Santana was going today. She knew how she had changed. Oh yeah. Big time. It was only the second week of the new school year! She had plenty of time to prove how she had changed. The music started.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
You got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you found it  
Slow motion sparks  
You caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh yes they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say ... Goodnight_

_I can't cook no but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last  
But this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You want a chase  
But you're chasing your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_[Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say ... Goodnight_

_Cause I feel  
A distance... between us  
Could be over  
With a snap of your finger_

_Oh no_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say ... Goodnight_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out_

Santana caught him staring. Wow he had beautiful eyes. Scratch that. Beautiful everything. He was just beautiful. But she didn't get with guys just because they were good looking anymore. Of course that didn't mean she had to abandon her bag of tricks. _Wow girl, even you can't get that_, one part of Santana thought. _I was just staring, nothing more_, the other part of her retorted.

She allotted herself one more glance at one Mr. William Schuester before sitting down.


	2. Verb, Synnonym, Noun

"So, no hookups?" Puck whined. Santana sighed. Changed ways, she reminded herself. Of course, no hookups didn't mean she had to get rid of the hordes of love struck boys.

"No hookups, especially not with mo-hawked boys who sleep with cougars and drink beer," Santana said roughly. She brushed past him and felt his gaze on her as she walked down the hallways. Matt came up to her.

"Want to go out?" he blurted. Santana had to fight not to roll her eyes.

"No thanks, I'm kind of not ready to be in a relationship," she muttered and kept walking only to be interrupted by Mike a few minutes later.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry," she said hurriedly and walked off. She heard her name called by Karofsky and Jacob and others calling her name but she had to block them all out. She even felt Finn and Artie staring after her. Right when she decides she wanted a real relationship, _every_ boy in her high school starts lusting after her…except Kurt but that was kind of obvious. She ran to glee practice

"Okay, you all performed so I will now perform," Mr. Schue said. The kids laughed lightly and prepared to be a little bored (by being forced to listen to a teacher and by his song choice).

"To be honest, this is about my ex-wife," He said honestly, but Santana knew he was cutting the meaning of the song short.

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Because the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

The girls had always found his voice attractive but the roughness in his voice for this song was _hot_. The six girls stared at him wide-eyed. Santana felt her heart drop and beat fast than the speed of light. Her hands gripped the chair. And she thought that she had known longing all along. Wrong. Staring at not only a guy who had been married, divorced and was now dating the school counselor but also staring at a guy who was forbidden. Literally. Could she cry from this acknowledgement? She certainly felt like it.

All day long, all there was in her mind was Will. She had started calling him that in her head (Mr. Schue was so…not dream worthy). She remembered how he smiled every time that he sang. How every boy, including him, stared when she sang (or rather wailed) her 'Bad Romance' solo. She now regretted that she took French instead of Spanish. Damn, damn, damn. _I sound like every other idiot in the school_, Santana thought harshly. She looked down at the scribbles she had been making absently mindedly. She scowled when she saw the word, _desire_ printed all over the page. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. Desire? She hadn't known the word until that day.

**Desire:**

Verb

1. to wish to long for; crave; want.

2. to express a wish to obtain; ask for; request

Synonyms:

covet, fancy. See wish. 2. solicit. 3. aspiration, hunger, appetite, thirst.

**Noun: William Schuester **


	3. Fire

Santana felt all the glee boys staring at her. Even the forbidden stares of Artie and Finn. She picked at her salad. Lunch had just started and she was in a daze. She caught Mr. Schue staring at her once. Quinn was staring at Finn, Rachel was staring at Finn and Brittany was staring at her fork. Santana looked at Mr. Schue.

"San?" Britt asked for the third time.

"Hmm?" Santana asked, peeling her flirty gaze from Mr. Schue.

"Are you going to eat that?" Brittany pointed to Santana's apple. Santana wrinkled her nose at it, she hated apples.

"Ew, no. Go ahead, I won't eat it," Santana said and Brittany smiled before grabbing the fruit.

"Who are you staring at?" Brittany asked between bites.

"What? Oh, no one. I'm just thinking about…Cheerio routines," Santana lied easily, knowing that Brittany would accept any answer no matter how crazy it was.

"Ooh really? Can I think with you?" Brittany asked.

"Wait what?" Santana asked, she had been staring at Schue again.

"Can I think with you? We can share thoughts. It's perfect because we don't have to talk aloud," Brittany said brightly.

"Britt, we aren't telepathic," Santana muttered.

"We're not what?" Brittany asked.

"Our minds aren't linked," Santana explained impatiently.

"But we're like twins," Brittany pointed out. Santana sighed.

"Just forget I said anything," Santana said. Brittany furrowed her brow.

"But I like talking to you," she pouted. Santana patted her hand.

"And I like talking to you, but we are clearly both distracted. You know that you can't eat and talk at the same time," Santana said gently. Brittany nodded, her blond ponytail bouncing. Santana was for once grateful that Brittany wasn't so smart because the blonde hadn't noticed that Santana was staring at Mr. Schue the entire time.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Brittany said.

For once, Santana was happy to be in glee. Mr. Schue was trying to teach a new dance routine, but Santana was really distracted by staring at him.

"Mr. Schue I don't think any of us know how to do that," Brittany piped up.

"I do," the words involuntarily tumbled from Santana's lips. It was true, but why did she have to announce it?

"Really Santana? You know how to tango?" Finn asked, voice filled with awe.

"She can Tango, Mambo, Cha Cha and Salsa," damn it, why did Brittany have announce _that_? More looks of adoration from the boys, a smirk played across Santana's face.

"Okay, I guess that means that Santana and I will have to demonstrate," Mr. Schue said. Santana felt her heart flutter. She was going to tango with Mr. Schue?

"What?" Santana gasped. The music started and Mr. Schue nodded, he needed to help these kids win Regionals this year. Santana walked over and placed her arm on his shoulder. When he placed his hand on her waist she resisted shuddering. She was in his arms and she smirked at him. She knew that he saw that spark in her eyes. The tango was simple but if it weren't for Glee it would definitely raise eyebrows. _  
_

At the end, Mr. Schue was panting and Santana was in heaven. Mr. Schue removed his hands from her body quickly.

"Uh, we'll work on it more tomorrow," he said and got ready to leave. As he left Santana heard him say under his breath, "Watch it Schue, you're playing with fire,". Santana smirked. She knew that in every man was a little boy.

_And little boys couldn't resist playing with fire._


	4. Smile

A/N: this is the right chapter, sorry about the mix up.

Santana sat perched on Mr. Schue's desk. The other glee clubbers occupied the other seats, leaving Santana the desk to sit on. Not that she minded. She felt Mr. Schue trying to stare anywhere but at her.

"Okay, so what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We want another friendly competition between the boys and the girls," Rachel said. Mr. Schue nodded, staring absently at Santana. Luckily no one except Santana noticed.

"So what do you say, Mr. Schue?" Santana's honey covered tone pulled him out of his daze and he sifted his sight away from her. She did her best to hide her frown.

"It sounds great guys, I love when you guys get involved," Mr. Schue said and then scolded himself for the loose interpretation.

"Great, the projects will be ready by next week," Finn added and everyone stood up to leave. He was ashamed that his gaze turned back to Santana as she slid gracefully off his desk and walked out of the room with that perfect model's lope she had.

Santana sat, barely listening, to the intensely dull banter between Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Rachel of what they would perform. Finally Santana spoke up.

"We should sing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis," Santana said with certainty.

"What?" Rachel demanded.

"She's right, it's a great song selection," Quinn countered.

"We could totally think up a great routine for that," Brittany added as she smiled at Santana.

"I could go with that," Mercedes said and Tina nodded.

"It's a fabulous song," Kurt mulled.

"No, we need to do a Broadway song to show my emotional spectrum in the song range or I'll never get anywhere in life," Rachel argued.

"Rachel, you always sing with the same emotion of face, like a girl having a knife in her lung," Brittany said, sounding far smarter than the rest of the girls and Kurt had ever heard.

Santana left the auditorium and on her way back to her locker she was stopped by all of the glee boys, except Kurt.

"We need a girl in our routine, just to dance, and we were wondering if you would do it since you are like one of the best dancers we have," Finn asked. Santana shrugged.

"Sure, why not," She muttered and rolled her eyes at the stupid grins the boys –even _Puck_- got on their faces at her reply.

As she left for the night she ran into someone. She looked through the pouring rain at the figure.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Santana what are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"Rachel scheduled at late practice and apparently the boys also had a late one too. But I'm the last to leave," Santana explained as Mr. Schue helped her up.

"Where's your car?" he asked, except for his car the parking lot was empty.

"In the shop," Santana said over a thunderclap. A flash of lightning followed the thunder.

"You're walking home in this weather?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana was already soaking at this point.

"Yeah, my house isn't too far, just a twenty minute walk," Santana reassured him.

"No, Santana you'll catch your death. Come on, I'll drive you," he said.

She felt bad getting his passenger seat wet but he was just as wet as her so she felt a little better. They both reached to turn on the heat and their hands touched. Mr. Schue locked eyes with her before pulling away. She was sure that a rush of electricity just went through her. She pointed out her house and climbed out of the car.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I owe you one," She said and smiled, and she swore she saw him smile too.


	5. Bleeding Love

Santana sat in her glee seat listlessly. She was tired, not sleepy, but just tired. She pursed her lips and shifted in her seat, feeling Mr. Schue's gaze follow. Knowing that his gaze followed made her sit up straighter and smirk. She found herself staring at his lips. She knew that Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike were all staring at her. But she had better fish to catch. Her mind hungrily studied Mr. Schue.

"San?" Quinn's voice was oddly pained. Santana turned to Quinn. Quinn was staring dejectedly at Finn, who had his eyes on Santana.

"God, Quinn I totally forgot. I am so sorry, I'll try to put him off," Santana promised. She turned back to Mr. Schue. Santana knew how Quinn felt. To want, no, need someone who thought that they were in love with someone else. Mr. Schue needed more than Emma. She was so….drab. The only thing interesting about her was her OCD but that was more borderline creepy than interesting. _ Shut up, Ms. P has been so nice to you_, a strange voice in Santana's head said. Oh, so that's what a conscience was. Rachel tapped Santana's shoulder and the glare that Rachel got was poisonous.

"What?" Santana snapped.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone's gone. Talk all you want," Santana muttered.

"Finn hasn't been the best of boyfriends lately. He stares at other girls and he doesn't pay any attention to me,"

"Good, you need to be weaned of your attention issues," Santana retorted.

"Can you just back off?" Rachel huffed. Santana laughed.

"Rachel, you are a freaking hypocrite; no wonder Finn didn't completely hate losing his virginity to me. Rachel, first off: I haven't flirted, seduced or toyed with Finn since I took his virginity. Second, now you know how you felt to Quinn. Except two things are different: One, you were worse for Quinn and Finn than I am for you. Two, Finn might leave you even if I discourage him so I am more of a threat than you ever were to Finn and Quinn," Santana said maliciously and then left, leaving Rachel stammering about how she didn't know that Finn and Santana had actually done it.

Santana ran into Mr. Schue. Literally.

"Ow," Santana mumbled.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana smiled weakly. She pulled away slowly from where she had crashed into him. Her hand moved from his shoulder. She looked at her other hand. It had hooked onto the buckle on his bag. She wiped at the blood. Mr. Schue took her hand and looked at it.

"Ow, ow, ow," Santana said as he touched it. He looked at her face for the first time and noticed the nosebleed she had gotten from slamming, full throttle, into one of his shirt buttons. He raised his other hand to wipe a streak of blood from her nose and accidently streaked it across her cheek. He moved his hand to wipe that blood away and Santana locked her somewhat misty eyes with his. They stood there, frozen, with her hand in his and his hand on her face. For some reason his eyes got mistier than hers. Santana bit her lip and her hand slowly moved to wipe away his tears. Mr. Schue's hand stroked her cheek once and Santana stopped biting her lip. Mr. Schue pulled away suddenly and left the school building, leaving Santana shocked, alone and bleeding.

As she drove home, My Immortal came on. Santana felt her eyes getting misty so she turned to radio off with such force that she almost broke the knob. She gave up and sang along:

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all _of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Santana almost whimpered, for she could still feel the warmth of Mr. Schue's hand on her face. She missed it, badly.


	6. Dynamite

Santana felt the excitement of the performance day; she was performing with the boys today. The song had been choreographed by Mike and Matt in such a way that some of the moves were even difficult for her. The dance was central around her so she had to work a lot in practices. Puck started the song, so she had to dance with him first.

Puck:

_I-I-I-I-I-I  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans,  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah._

_Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on._

Finn:

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gonna rock this club,  
We gonna go all night, _

_We gonna' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gonna light it up,  
Like it's dynamite._

Artie:

_I came to move move move move,  
Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew,  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do,  
Just what I came here to do do do do,  
Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on._

Finn

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gonna rock this club,  
We gonna' go all night,  
We gonna light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gonna light it up,  
Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all like,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
I rove around like,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

Santana made a kind blowing a kiss motion to Mike and Matt, who let their legs collapse.

Finn:

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
_Santana tapped Puck's shoulder and he collapsed too, Artie feigned unconsciousness.

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gonna rock this club,  
We gonna go all night,  
We gonna light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gonna light it up,  
Like it's dynamite._

On the beat of 'dynamite' Santana was turned around, back to the crowd and let the back of her leather jacket fall, showing the word 'Dynamite' printed on the back of the shirt she was wearing. As soon as the word revealed itself, Finn collapsed too.

Santana hoped Mr. Schue got the message, she was dynamite and he'd be stupid to pass that up. The boys got up and Santana sat back down, looking at Mr. Schue.

Santana figured that the hallway was her and Mr. Schue's spot because after school, once again, the hallway was empty except for the two of them.

"Hey Santana. It was nice of you to help the boys out. I look forward to the girls' performance. Is it tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, it's the day after," Santana murmured.

"I'm sorry about hurting you the other day," Mr. Schue said softly. Santana met his eye. She was really close to him.

"It's okay. I'm all better now," she whispered. His hand moved to move a piece of hair from her face.

"Right, all better. That's good to hear," Mr. Schue mumbled. Santana slowly moved a hand to rest on his neck. She smiled slowly, weakly and hesitantly. His eyes were locked on hers. She leaned forward and laid a gentle and short kiss on his lips. She laughed breathily when she pulled away. They locked eyes. A shudder passed through both of them and Santana kissed him again. He responded eagerly.

Then he suddenly pulled away, making her stumble backwards. He turned and ran out of the building. Santana was torn between smiling, laughing or crying.

She saw him look back at her once before slamming the school door behind him.


	7. Tango

Santana wanted to make Mr. Schue hurt for regretting her kiss, she saw the ashamed looks he gave her when he avoided her. She came up to him in glee, after everyone had left, and looked him in the eye, forcing him to listen.

"Mr. Schue I have a song I have been working on but I want some constructive criticism. Can I sing it for you?" Santana asked innocently enough. Happy that it was an academic request, Mr. Schue complied and sat down. Santana took a microphone and mic stand.

_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

_Pop  
Six  
squish  
uh uh  
Cicero  
Lipschitz!_

_You know how people  
have these little habits  
that get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's Bernie laying  
On the couch, drinking a beer  
And chewing. No, not chewing.  
Popping. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
Gum one more time..."  
And he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head._

_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!_

_I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake City about two years ago,  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
Fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
Was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic._

_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
in its prime  
and then he used it  
and he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!_

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carving up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwing the milkman,"  
He says. He was crazy  
and he kept on screaming,  
"you been screwing the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!_

_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

_My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
Used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozing, having a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later;  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead._

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_They had it coming  
they had it coming_

_They had it coming  
they had it coming  
they had it coming  
they took a flower  
All along  
in its prime  
I didn't do it _

_And then they used it_

_But if I'd done it,  
and they abused it  
how could you tell me that I was wrong?  
It was a murder but not a crime_

_I loved Al Lipschitz  
More than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
Sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for him  
and on the way  
He found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead._

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
All along  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?  
_

Santana's voice had a certain roughness in it for this song. She'd never thought that she could put such passion in a song. The tango beat had caused her to move a little bit, and she had arranged the song so it was a little bit shorter. She's not sure why this song expressed her emotions so well but it was about women hurting their guys for hurting them and right now Santana did feel like hitting Schue where it hurt. Mr. Schue swallowed thickly.

"Well, it's from Chicago which is a great musical and was made into a great film. And you sung it flawlessly," Mr. Schue said honestly. Santana nodded and started to leave.

"You won't be hearing any song as harsh as that tomorrow when we girls perform," Santana assured him with a wicked grin before leaving.


	8. Lightning Strikes Twice

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

The girls' (and Kurt) routine was intimate, with carefully and elegantly choreography and matching outfits. By the end, Santana felt relieved it was over. Berry came over to Santana at the end.

"Berry, I don't want to hear your freaking lamenting," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to lament. I just want you to know that Finn dumped me, I hope you're happy," Rachel said and walked away. Actually, Santana was happy. That meant that Quinn had a shot with Finn now. Santana's car was in the shop again, and again she was after school late and it was raining. She cursed under her breath. She was walking home when a car pulled up next to her. Santana froze. The window rolled down.

"Need a ride?"

Santana almost laughed for joy, it was just Mr. Schue. She climbed in the car and stared at him as they rode. Almost a block from her house, a bunch of ambulances came roaring down the road and Mr. Schue pulled the car over. Sitting in the car, Santana wanted to kiss him again.

"I thought you were ignoring me," She murmured cautiously.

"Why?"

"Because of when we kissed," She said and he flinched.

"You needed a ride and you are one of my students," He responded nonchalantly. Santana scoffed. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Santana ran a hand through her hair.

"You are ashamed that we kissed. You don't regret it though," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I-I," Mr. Schue started.

"Say anything you want, but you kissed me back and I've caught you staring since then. You kissed me because you wanted to and you don't regret it at all," Santana said softly.

"We should just drop it," Mr. Schue choked out; his face was so close to hers.

"Shut up," Santana said gently and landed her lips on his. The kiss was supposed to be slow and sweet but there was just so much tension building up that it didn't stay that way. She was euphoric when he kissed back. When Mr. Schue pulled away, Santana fixed her eyes on the road. Mr. Schue pulled out and dropped her off at her house.

"Night Mr. Schue….sweet dreams," she whispered as she got out.

She knew that part of him was hooked. Hooked on her.


	9. No Conscience

Santana was getting another ride home with Mr. Schue. She counted the rain and the fact that her car was in the shop as blessings. Santana looked at him.

"You didn't start avoiding me after our last kiss," she pointed out.

"I am plenty ashamed of it, trust me," Mr. Schue said.

"You're smirking, and you're driving me home," She added, smirking herself.

"I'm helping out one of my students," Mr. Schue corrected her. Santana shifted closer to him.

"I hear that Rachel had to sit in the back seat. And I get passenger seat privileges," Santana smirked.

"I can trust you more than Rachel," Mr. Schue stammered.

"Nice try, but I know that I'm more devious than her. I think that you want to kiss me again," Santana murmured, placing her hand on his.

"So?" Mr. Schue blurted and then ducked his head in shame.

"You should know that the feeling is mutual," Santana's smirk grew. Mr. Schue pulled over in front of her house.

Santana leaned in a little but didn't kiss him. She stared into his eyes. Mr. Schue's head moved forward and he kissed her. Santana pulled away for air at one point.

"Told you so," she smiled. Mr. Schue didn't smile. She started to climb out of the car.

"Oh and Santana?" he asked. She turned around to face him and he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I think I should stop giving you rides," Mr. Schue finished and drove out of the driveway.

Mr. Schue was puzzled by the knock on his door the next day. Who but Emma would come to his house at seven P.M? And Emma was in Toronto for the week. Santana stood in the doorway, surprisingly not in her cheerios outfit.

"Um, hi?" Mr. Schue said uncertainly. Santana crossed her arms, but she didn't look angry or defensive.

"During glee you said that you wanted to talk to me. And then you left. What's up?" Santana asked a little boredly.

"Uh, why don't you come in?" was Mr. Schue's mechanical answer. Santana sat on the couch. Mr. Schue sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So?" Santana asked. He was staring at her.

"I don't remember," he stammered.

"I terrify you, don't I?" Santana chuckled.

"What, no!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"You stammer and stare every time I see you," she pointed out.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm usually-" Mr. Schue paused. Santana climbed closer to him.

"You're what?" she murmured. Mr. Schue leaned in a little.

"Usually tempted by you," He breathed.

"Are you tempted now?" Santana whispered, their noses were just brushing. She bit her lip. He brought a hand to her face.

"Yes," he sighed and brought his mouth to hers. Santana wasn't sure when they pulled away but all she knew was that when he had first put his lips on hers that the sun was up…and now the sun was down.

"Does this mean you're not ashamed anymore?" Santana smirked.

"Oh, I'm plenty ashamed, but my conscience doesn't seem to work when I'm around you," Mr. Schue assured her. Santana laughed.

"Hmm. I like that answer," she smiled and kissed him again.

She could feel the shame seeping through him but as long as she could keep that dump conscience on silent then maybe she had a chance.

After all, he didn't hesitate to kiss her back.


	10. Revenge

Mr. Schue pulled his lips off of Santana's. This had been going on for nearly a week and now his conscience was finally working. He sighed with relief.

"You should go," Mr. Schue croaked. Santana frowned.

"What's up?" Santana asked impatiently, her brow furrowing.

"This is wrong, Santana!" Mr. Schue snapped.

"It didn't seem to bother you before," Santana hissed.

"Santana, I get tempted by you, but I don't love you," Mr. Schue sighed. Santana felt part of her heart rip.

"So?" she asked.

"I'm in love with someone else," Mr. Schue stressed, feeling guilty when he thought about Emma, who would be coming back from Toronto tomorrow.

"You're like every other high school idiot," Santana snapped.

"But I_ am_. I love Emma…Ms. Pillsbury," Mr. Schue explained. Santana dragged her fingernails across his face, making him look like he had been attacked by Wolverine.

"Fuck you," Santana whispered and kissed him. It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was angry and she put a sense of urgency in it. He kissed her mournfully but her anger washed out any other emotion that the kiss could bring. Mr. Schue pulled away.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Your hands are still on my hips," she pointed out. His hands were practically glued there and he had to use all of his willpower to pull them away.

"Your moral timing sucks, you know that?" she murmured.

"It doesn't matter, this is good for both of us," Mr. Schue said as he closed the door behind her.

Santana walked past Ms. P's office. She could hear her and Mr. Schue talking.

"What happened to your face, Will?" Emma asked. Santana smirked, imagining the cut that her nails had left on his face.

"Oh I got attacked by a wild feline," Mr. Schue said. Santana laughed silently and kept walking. She saw Quinn and Finn in a kiss and Santana felt happy for Quinn.

"Hey, Q! Happy Birthday," Santana said and winked, Quinn blushed; she knew that Santana was referring to Finn as a birthday present.

"Oh, er, thanks," Quinn stammered. Santana laughed and let Finn and Quinn get back to their…work.

Santana knew what to do then. She was going to make Mr. Schue regret refusing her. She was going to drive him crazy, from the inside out. She knew that he wanted her, and not just physically.

They had something real, no matter how wrong it might seem


	11. Failure

Santana walked up to Mr. Schue and he flinched. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be blunt here. You think that you can avoid me but you can't. Those kisses have haunted me _and_ you. Get ready to play," Santana smiled cruelly. She started to walk away when she heard him call her name. She turned around, from the evident shock on his face he wasn't sure why he had called out.

"I didn't realize that you were going to be_ that_ blunt," he said and moistened his lips. Santana smirked and walked away.

She was going to make him regret kicking her out of his life. She was going to unhinge one Mr. Schuester.

Santana walked down the hallway, she knew that Mr. Schue was walking behind her (though it was evident that he'd rather be anywhere else). She smirked to herself and fumbled with her books, dropping them all. She stopped suddenly to pick them up and Mr. Schue had to slam his feet to the ground to prevent running into her. Santana had a little mirror on her binder and she could see his eyes locked on her butt. He wiped his forehead nervously and skirted around her.

Mr. Schue walked into his office and found a DVD playing on his computer. He sat and watched it and then hurriedly shut it off, trying to erase the image of Santana in her Lady Gaga week outfit. Instead he found himself basking in the image and hearing her wailing soundtrack each dance move.

Santana sighed angrily. She had been placing temptation in front of Mr. Schue all day and he was tempted but it wasn't enough. She sighed, tapped her pencil against her binder and tried to calculate what she had missed. _He's tempted, but the one thing that can give him security is knowing that while I am 'off limits' I am still his. I haven't flirted, dated or slept with any boys since going after Mr. Schue, _Santana realized. _If I take away the comfort of me being his…the perfect trap is set,_ Santana smirked.

Finn and Santana were staying after glee. Mr. Schue was still in the room.

"Hey, Finn. I hear you have a wedding to go to soon," Santana purred. She saw Mr. Schue frown in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about the dancing. I suck," Finn sighed. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I could teach you how to tango. You're taking Quinn, right? Well I'm sure she'd be very impressed," Santana continued.

"You'd do that for me?" Finn asked.

"Quinn's my best friend, and you're a pretty nice guy," Santana smirked. Santana put on some music and placed Finn's hands on her body in the right place.

Finn got the basic steps really quickly. Santana smirked as she saw Mr. Schue shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're good. Now, I'll teach you how to make the dance more…intimate," Santana said in a sultry tone. Mr. Schue stood up fast.

"Shouldn't you two be going? We have a glee meeting tonight at my place and you need to get your homework done," Mr. Schue rushed as he shooed them out of his room.

Everyone filed out of Mr. Schue's house after the meeting. Santana came out of the bath room to find Mr. Schue alone. She slowly walked to the door.

"Santana can I talk to you?" he asked and she turned to face him, hiding her smirk.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I don't think that you giving out tango lessons is a good idea," he said. Santana sat on the edge of the couch and cocked her head.

"Why not?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know it may be inappropriate," Mr. Schue started.

"It's just dancing," Santana pointed out.

"Okay, I don't like the tango lessons because I don't like the way that Finn had to hold you," Mr. Schue said more firmly.

"It's just part of the dance. Nothing big. It was fun too, I think maybe I'll start teaching more people. Like Puck, and Matt and Mike and Karofsky. And more than just tango, since I can Mambo, Cha Cha and Salsa as well," Santana purred. Mr. Schue lost it.

"Okay, I don't like Finn's hands, or any other hands, on your body," He yelled. Santana smiled.

"Why not?" she laid the trap.

"Because it's mine!" He spluttered. Santana came closer.

"How nice of you to be honest," she smirked. Mr. Schue kissed her and then pulled away angrily.

"Go. Santana, enough of this, just go," he said mournfully. Santana felt like she had been slapped in the face. She turned on her feel and left, so he wouldn't see her tears.


	12. Tearful Confessions

Santana was left defenseless. She had played all of her tricks. All of her moves. She had nothing left to play. Nothing left to hide behind. She felt bare. She felt grumpy. She was assigned to help Mr. Schue sort out New Directions' old music. They didn't talk. She didn't look at him, didn't touch him. She was almost afraid to breath near him. She found one song. She took a shaky and unsteady breath.

Santana:

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

Mr. Schue didn't sing the next verse, but she saw tears running down his face.

Santana:

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air - No  
No air, air  
No air, air - No  
No air, air_

Mr. Schue:

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Santana:

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Both:

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- air)  
It's no air, no air (No - No)_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_You got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
No Air  
No Air  
No Air_

Santana was crying into Mr. Schue's shirt. He stroked her hair.

"You don't get it; it isn't damn lust, Will. I love you," Santana mumbled into his shirt. Mr. Schue was crying too. He took an unsteady breath. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"I love _you_," He whispered. Santana forced a weak smile at this news.

"But you're also in love with Emma," Santana sighed.

"Yes, but I love you more. It's wrong and off limits but I do. And I'm don't regret it. I'm not ashamed of it. I love you more than anyone I have ever tried to love. It just comes so easily with you. It's as easy a breathing. But it's not so easy that's its boring," Will said to her. Santana did something that was like a laugh/sob.

"I open up for you. And it hurts. I've forgotten what it's like to have this kind of bond. I feel weak and vulnerable. I'm scared," Santana whispered.

"You could never be weak, ever. And you're strength gives me strength and know that you can take any of my strength, no matter how little of it there is," He smiled and held her closer.

"Don't leave me," Santana pleaded.

"I would never think of it," He responded.

"Promise?" she asked, hating how scared she sounded. Mr. Schue kissed her quickly.

"Santana, you are _forever_," he said and rested his chin on her head. Santana relaxed in his arms.

"You are my eternity," she replied. Mr. Schue took her hand.

"We'll be able to tell people someday. But for now as long as I can have you, it is enough for me," Will added. Santana nodded and smiled.

She had never felt such sweet relief in her entire life.


End file.
